Keep Sleeping
by Flurry
Summary: Riku is plagued by a nightmare about his battle with Sora's other. Very very minor SoraRiku. Slightly shonen ai. Rated T because I'm being cautious... based on KHII Keep Sleeping by rubyd.deviantart


_Note: Idea came from seeing "KHII - Keep Sleeping" by RUBYD.DEVIANTART. THE PIC DOES NOT BELONG TO ME._

_And for that matter, neither does Kingdom Hearts... _

_-------------------------- _

_A cold drop of rain slid down his cheek, chilling him to the bone. He knew he had to keep fighting. But fighting who? For what? His head spun, and he suddenly was falling. Fear made his heart stop, and time seemed to freeze. Suddenly two vibrant blue eyes filled his vision. Was it... him? His eyes widened, and then narrowed. No. It wasn't. It was his... other. But the moment was gone, and he suddenly realized he was heading toward the ground faster and faster. But the ground disappered, replaced by utter darkness. He screamed... or tried to. He could make no sound; nothing could stop his descent into the abyss. He heard a voice, evil, manipulative, calling out his name, over and over. He was scared. More scared than he'd ever been before. And then he was suddenly consumed by the dark. He couldn't see... he couldn't breathe... _

Riku woke suddenly, sitting up and grabbing his chest. It was that dream again. No... That nightmare. Riku gasped, trying to regain control of his breath. His throat seared in pain. Shutting his eyes tightly, he realized he must have been screaming as he had fallen. Even with his eyes shut, though, the dream haunted him. He could see that swirling blackness, hear that voice... Riku opened his eyes again and took a deep breath. He was shaking horribly, and freezing cold. This happened ever time he had "the nightmare." And he always had to console himself, tricking himself into thinking that it had never happened, that it all actually _was_ a dream. Always alone. To his shock, Riku realized a hot tear had slid down his face. He put a hand to his eyes and realized they were wet. He breathed deeply.

'Relax...' he told himself, shutting his eyes again, trying to block everything around him. 'Just relax'  
A timid knock sounded on his bedroom door. Riku jumped, breathing shakily.  
He tried to hurriedly wipe the tears from his eyes.  
"C-Come in..." he said hoarsely. The door opened, revealing the outline of a slightly smaller boy with spiky hair wearing baggy pajama bottoms and a large shirt. The figure approached Riku's bed, and sat timidly down on the edge of it.

"Riku..." Sora's voice whispered. In the blue light of the moon shining through the window, Riku could see the boy's vivid blue eyes were full of concern. He realized suddenly that that meant Sora could see _his_ tear-filled eyes. Riku looked away. He had probably woken Sora up by his screams. The only other time that had happened was the first time he had had "the nightmare" Neither of them had ever spoken of it after that.

"It was the dream again, wasn't it?" Sora said slowly and quietly, almost as if he was afraid of how Riku would react. Riku swallowed, but just nodded. He realized he was crying again, and brought a hand up to his head, trying to physically still his thoughts.

"I don't get it! Why does it keep coming back? I thought it was all over!" He cried out in frustration, trying to keep his voice as low as possible He had started shaking again, the feeling of the oppressing darkness was overwhelming his mind. He was falling again, faster than before. But Riku suddenly felt two arms wrap around his chest, and felt a warm body hold his own cold one close. Riku snapped back into reality and found Sora embracing him, as though he were anchoring him in the light. Sora pressed Riku's head onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, Riku..." he whispered, breathing warmly into Riku's ear. Riku took a deep breath, and gently hugged Sora back. "I'll stay here with you. All night if I have to. You can keep sleeping..." The brunette whispered. Riku nodded, suddenly exhausted. He laid his head on Sora's shoulder, falling asleep as he whispered to the younger boy,

"Thanks... Sora..."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
